1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition. More particularly, it relates to a herbicidal composition comprising as the active ingredients (a) 2-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-n-pentyloxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydr o-2H-isoindole-1,3-dione (hereinafter referred to as "Compound (I)") of the formula: ##STR1## and (b) ethyl 2-[[[[(4-chloro-6-methoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-amino]carbonyl]amino]sulfonyl]ben zoate (hereinafter referred to as "Compound (II)") of the formula: ##STR2## which exerts a highly enhanced herbicidal activity against a wide variety of weeds without causing any material phytotoxicity to crop plants, particularly to peanut and soybean.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, a great number of chemicals having herbicidal activity have been used to exterminate or control the undesired vegetation of weeds. Since, weeds are diversified in types and, the growth of weeds extends for a long duration the herbicidal effects of conventional herbicidal agents are quite restricted. Consequently, the appearance of any herbicidal agent which exerts a strong herbicidal activity against a wide variety of weeds without any material phytotoxicity to crop plants has been highly demanded.